Panacea
by Niveneh
Summary: Después del término de una relación. ¿Quién ayudará a Tomoyo a encontrar un nuevo rumbo en su vida? UPDATE! CAP5 ONLINE
1. Tarde Lluviosa

**T.Panacea******

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 1: "Tarde Lluviosa". **

La tarde se encontraba nublada, sin ningún rayo del sol radiante. Ninguna luz que iluminara su opaca vida. O al menos, así lo veía ella. Sin una luz que iluminara su camino; para enseñarle un salida a ese oscuro callejón en el que encontraba desde hacía unos meses. Sin dirección ni sentido, sin razones de existencia. Exhaló profundamente mientras colocaba el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa. Con desgano toma su bolso y sale del restaurante. Instintivamente mira su reloj, luego lanza un bufido de fastidio. ¡Cómo si fuera a encontrarse con alguien!. Hacía varios meses que su vida desconocía lo que era tener citas o compromisos. Hacía varios meses que vivía "por la libre". ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría así? Hasta que su madre se hartara de mantenerla y la obligara a conseguir un trabajo decente, mientras, seguiría así. Porque sentía que a nadie realmente le importaba su destino. 

Su móvil sonó antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose por su actual situación. Suspiró, sin tener que preguntarse quién la llamaba. ¿Quién más iba a ser?

-Hola Sakura- contestó casi sin ganas. 

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- se escuchó una animada voz desde el otro lado del teléfono- He estado dejándote mensajes en tu contestadora. ¡Me tenías con pendiente!

-Seguramente tenía el móvil apagado…- comentó con un suspiro- ¿me quieres para algo en especial?

-¡Claro! Es que quería saber si podíamos salir a cenar…- le propuso su amiga alegremente. 

La idea de salir con Sakura, para variar, no era tan mala; después de todo. 

-Bueno… creo no tengo planes en la noche…- comentó con suavidad, sin mostrarse tan anímica como Sakura. 

-¡Genial! Porque Shaoran y yo habíamos pensado…-

Al escuchar el nombre "Shaoran", ella supo que la salida no podría ser.

-Oh, ¿Sabes Sakura? Acabo de recordar que dejé algo pendiente con mamá…- se escudó en su madre-… creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión ¿sí? Saludos a Shaoran, te cuidas amiga, adiós…- cortó la llamada antes que Sakura pudiera preguntarle más. 

No soportaba el hecho de salir con su amiga y "su novio". Quería a Shaoran, de eso no había duda; pero no necesitaba que él y Sakura le restregaran en su cara la felicidad que irradiaban ambos. Sentía como si ellos, al estar juntos, la miraban con lástima, compadeciéndola. Y odiaba eso. No quería inspirar pena, ni mucho menos lástima. A nadie, y mucho menos a Sakura. Ella debía en concentrarse en ser feliz con Shaoran. Mucho les había costado estar juntos. Después de todo, Shaoran se opuso a la voluntad de su madre, y regresó a Japón tan sólo para reencontrarse con Sakura. Luego de contratiempos, la familia Li finalmente cedió a favor de la pareja. Una  historia de amor con un final feliz. Hasta parecía cuento de nadas ¿no?. El suyo también pintaba para ser como el de un cuento de hadas. El príncipe llega a rescatar a su adorada princesa de la soledad en que se encuentra. Pero no todos pueden ser cuentos de hadas. A ti te tocó despertar del sueño, cruelmente. 

Estacionó el auto justo en su lugar favorito. Descendió lentamente, pues sus zapatos no eran muy deportivos, se sentó justo a los pies de la pequeña colina. Siempre le gustaba venir, sólo a contemplar el atardecer, aunque con esta tarde tan nublada lo más seguro es que no contemplara nada hoy. Pero la sensación de sólo estar en ese sitio, le daba algo de paz a su mancillada alma, allí en las afueras del parque de Tomoeda. Sí, contra todas las predicciones seguía viviendo en Tomoeda. Muchas personas le habían dicho que con su gran talento lo más seguro es que terminara viviendo en el extranjero, rodeada de lujos y comodidades. Pero continuaba justo en el mismo lugar que la vio nacer, Tomoeda. ¿Por qué? Ha tratado de encontrarle una respuesta a esa pregunta durante todos estos meses. Y aún no la encontraba. 

¿Por qué se encontraba allí, en Tomoeda? ¿Por qué, después de todas las metas y sueños que tenía trazadas? Tal vez porque ya no tenía metas ni sueños que seguir. Todos estaban destrozados, no quedaba nada de aquellos sueños que se trazó al iniciar el estudio de su carrera. Se recostó en el pasto, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Sabía que los recuerdos vendrían a su mente, y sufriría. Pero ¿qué caso tenía ya? No había nadie alrededor como para disimular una sonrisa. 

Ilusiones y sueños desechos. Y sobre todo, aquel crudo sentimiento de soledad. A pesar de estar rodeada de seres que la querían, de tener a Sakura, quien siempre sería su pilar y apoyo. A pesar de tener el cariño incondicional de su madre, quien nunca le fallaba. Y de muchas personas más, que siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, de mil maneras demostrando su cariño cada día. El sentimiento de soledad persistía. Una parte de su corazón se siente solo y vacío. Aquella parte que requiere ser amada, no sólo "querida", aquella parte que requiere ser deseada intensamente. Esa era la parte que se siente vacía. Por que "él" la vació. "Él"… se ha convertido en un pronombre en los últimos meses. Porque nombrarlo en alto duele, y quema tus labios. 

-Eriol…- repetiste, con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera que con sólo nombrarlo apareciera ante ella. Pero sabe que esto no es posible. Nunca lo será. 

Pensar en él aún duele tanto. Creaba ese sentimiento de vacío, de desolación. Y lo peor es que nadie, aparte de ella, puede comprenderlo. Porque todos le dan palabras de consuelo, pero ninguno de ellos sabe realmente cómo se siente estar en su lugar. 

Sintió su rostro húmedo. ¿Acaso no ha derramado suficientes lágrimas? Luego notó que no sólo eran sus lágrimas, puesto que sentía cómo gotas caían sobre ella. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que había comenzado a llover. Pensó que debía levantarse, pero la sensación de humedad sobre todo su cuerpo era algo liberadora. Pasó su mano sobre sus largos cabellos, aquellos cabellos que tanto le gustaban a él. ¿Por qué no estaba él con ella ahora, entonces? Trató de encontrar a un culpable. Durante el primer mes no durmió, tratando de encontrar sus errores, sus fallos. O algo que pudiera justificar su partida.  Pero no encontró nada que fuera lo suficientemente grave, como para justificar el abandono de él. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? La pregunta aún dolía, incluso más que la primera noche que pasó en vigilia, sin poder hacer nada más que preguntarse una y mil veces…

-¡¿Por qué, Eriol?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó con fuerza, mirando al cielo, sin esperanzas que éste pudiera responderle. Descargar su rabia no valía de nada, tantas noches gritando y destrozando todo a su paso no habían disminuido en nada el dolor. En cambio, habían dejado su departamento hecho trizas, en un desorden total, y con ella sin ánimos como para arreglarlo. ¿Cuál había sido la solución? Llorar en casa de su madre. En donde tenía excusa para contenerse y no destrozar nada. Pero el remedio le salió peor que la enfermedad, puesto que regresar a esa casa le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez. Una niñez en la que la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji era una niña feliz, libre de preocupaciones. Sin interesarse en el tema "amor", a menos que fuera para inducir a Shaoran a que declarara su amor por Sakura. 

Desde que comenzó a llover, no supo si transcurrieron minutos u horas, hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse. Enfermarse no estaba dentro de sus prioridades. Aún seguía lloviendo, pero con menos intensidad. Las gotas de lluvia caían con lentitud sobre ella, como acariciándola. Sentía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, pegajosa. Y esbozó una sonrisa divertida al pensar en la cara de su madre cuando la viera en aquellas "fachas". Seguramente armaría un escándalo mayor. La mandaría a darse un baño caliente y luego la consentiría con una taza de chocolate caliente. Aquella escena no era tan mala, después de todo. 

Al subir la colina, luego de algo de trabajo puesto que el suelo estaba enlodado; lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Miró la hora, se estaba haciendo la hora de la cena. ¿Habrían salido a cenar Sakura y Shaoran? Lo más probable, conociendo a los tórtolos. No iban a ningún sitio separados. Antes, ella solía estar en el mismo caso. Pero nada en este mundo dura para siempre. Todo se termina, tarde o temprano. Y en su caso fue temprano. Y nadie la había preparado para tal desengaño. ¿Quién le enseñaría a vivir sin él? Lo amaba con intensidad y devoción, él no lo merecía; pero esas cosas son inevitables. ¿Cómo mandar el corazón? ¿Cómo decirle que no ame? Es imposible… o por lo menos, ella aún no ha encontrado la manera de mandar sobre sus sentimientos. 

Antes de poder llegar al auto, tropezó y calló sobre la carretera. A los pocos segundos sintió como si le pincharan con la punta de un alfiler el tobillo. El dolor era intenso. Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie. "Esto me enseñará a no subir con zapatos altos esta colina…" pensó, tratando de encontrarle una moraleja a ese suceso. Dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo a pocos metros del apunto, puesto que el dolor era insoportable. ¿Cómo haría? No iba a quedarse en medio de la carretera… escuchó un ruido que le obligó a mirar hacia el frente. Observó cómo un gran camión se aproximaba hacia ella. Con la velocidad que llevaba, le daba tiempo de sobra, aún con su tobillo doliente, para quitarse de en medio. Sin embargo, algo la hizo permanecer inmóvil. Si tanto pesaba este dolor, no el físico, el dolor que llevaba impregnado en el alma… si dolía tanto ¿para qué seguir allí, si a cada respiración, a cada latir de su corazón, el dolor se encontraba allí presente? ¿No sería mejor terminar con todo allí? Sonaba demasiado cobarde, una decisión demasiado fácil. Estaba segura que si luchaba encontraría una salida… pero quizás el problema en sí era que estaba harta de luchar. Estaba harta de escuchar consejos bien intencionados, pero que no le servían de nada. Harta de que la felicidad de los demás la asfixiara irremediablemente. En silencio pidió perdón a quienes probablemente llorarían por ella. A Sakura, a su madre, incluso Shaoran. Pero quizás es mejor así… después de todo, lo único que ella pedía, era dejar de sentir. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Siempre había pensado que la muerte sería eventual y lejana, ahora la veía venir hacia ella de manera rápida y sorpresiva. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza… 

Sin embargo, en vez de sentir un fuerte impacto en todo su cuerpo, sintió un gran dolor en el tobillo, como si se lo desgarraran. Además sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo derecha; casi segundos después, siente el camión pasar justo a centímetros de ella. Alguien la había quitado de la carretera justo en el último momento. Alguien que aún la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, como si temiera que se lanzara de nuevo a la calle. 

Aún no había abierto sus ojos, cuando sintió que estos se atiborraban de lágrimas. ¿Ahora hasta tenía cobardía de la muerte? Si hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de dejarse ir. Lloraba de angustia, por la acción que acababa de intentar. Porque sabía que después de todo, se aferraba demasiado a su dolor terrenal como para dejarse morir. Y lloraba de rabia, porque él de alguna u otra manera, aún dominaba su vida. ¿Hasta cuándo él estaría presente en cada uno de sus actos, en cada uno de sus pensamientos? 

-¿Es que acaso es usted estúpida?- la voz de su salvador no es escuchaba como alguien que quisiera ser agradecido-… ¡Ese camión estuvo a punto de…! … ¿Tomoyo? 

A pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, y de estar sus ojos atiborrados de lágrimas; aquella voz le parecía familiar. Quizás demasiado familiar. Era una voz masculina, con un tono autoritario que se le hacía particular y único. Incluso era un tono particularmente tierno, a pesar de la rudeza de las frases. Aquel tono le hacía transportarse a su infancia. Antes de entrar a esa etapa tan complicada, antes de… antes de conocerlo a "él". Antes de amarlo a él, antes de llorar por él, antes de… morir por él. Esos pensamientos no hicieron más que sacar sus lágrimas con más fuerza. Alzó la mirada, chocando con un par de ojos cafés. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de familiaridad se apoderó de ella. Ojos cafés… un tono autoritario… la sujetaba de una manera, más que posesiva, protectora. 

Pero existía demasiado dolor dentro de su ser, su alma estaba demasiado confundida; por lo que se rindió ante la debilidad, y sintió desplomarse. Antes que todo se le borrara, pudo sentir cómo un par de brazos la sostenían. Un par de brazos que sentía conocer desde hace mucho, pero no había tiempo para recordar de dónde. 

**~ CONTINUARÁ ~**

**Wai****!!  ^o^ aquí Meiko al habla xD. Me volvió la fiebre de CCS y continué con todos los capítulos de fanfics que tengo de esta serie (hai hai, eso incluye a "Secuela de un Amor", no se preocupen xD viene pronto pronto) **

**De paso, salió este fanfic ^^. No quiero hacerlo muy largo, a lo sumo serán unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. El personaje central es Tomoyo ^^UU como habrán notado. Y puede decirse que el fanfic fue pensado para ella y nadie más ¿por qué? Oh, tengo mis razones ^_~. Este fanfic ayudará a descargar todo lo que traigo dentro; no quiero afecta a "Secuela" XD. **

**¿Quién es el salvador de Tomoyo? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán xD. Pero les aviso que no es una pareja convencional. De odo que si esperan un Tomoyo/Eriol, es mejor que busquen en otro lado xD. **

**Dejen reviews! ^o^ y para contacto mei_akiyama@yahoo.com **


	2. The Morning After

**Panacea **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

****

**Capítulo 2: "The Morning After".**

****

-Lo siento T-chan… no creas que no me duele. Pero es mi deber y…- 

-Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará el hecho de que me abandonas…- a pesar del dolor, Tomoyo continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada, así se obligaba a no llorar frente a él-… y ese deber que tienes como Clow Li es más importante que el amor que dices tenerme… de modo que vete, pero no regreses… nunca.

-No me pidas eso…- con delicadeza unió sus manos. En ese par de segundos que intercambiaron miradas, Tomoyo sintió que tal vez ella podría esperarle. El amor lo puede todo ¿o no? Luego fue desistiendo de aquella idea, que le parecía tan absurda. ¿Esperarlo? Tomoyo Daidouji no haría eso. Preferiría cortar todo de raíz, a tener que esperar con ansias un regreso que nunca llegaría. 

-No Eriol… tuviste la mala suerte de enamorarte de una chica que no tiene una pizca de magia...- suspiró amargamente-… Y ya ves las consecuencias. Ahora tienes que lidiar con eso… haz tu vida por otro lado… junto a alguien con quien puedas compartir tus deberes como Clow Li…-

No tuvo el valor para sostenerle la mirada cuando pronunció aquella última frase. No quería flaquear, ni perderse en su suplicante mirada. Le dio un leve empujón y cerró la puerta, dejándolo afuera. Permaneció escuchando el timbre por varias horas, hasta que Eriol desistió por fin, marchándose. Dos días después, le dejó un mensaje en su contestadora, un simple "Adiós, mi T-chan". Sólo tres palabras sin mayor profundidad, pero que representaban para ella el fin de una era. Esas tres palabras le arrancaron el corazón y le desgarraron el alma. Porque ella ya sabía que ese 'adiós' era para siempre. Eriol, Clow Li, se había ido de su vida para siempre. 

Parpadeó varias veces, llevándose la mano a la frente. Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Notó que se encontraba acostaba en el sillón de una sala. Sus cabellos aún estaban húmedos, lo cual le decía que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde el incidente en la carretera. Lanzó un hondo suspiro. Se llevó la mano al pecho, era bueno sentir su corazón. Aunque estuviera mancillado por el dolor, pero era bueno sentirlo. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de aquella locura!! Y le daba muchísima vergüenza con quien había sido su salvador. Seguramente pensando que se trataba de una loca muchacha con ideas suicidas. Entonces, nuevamente le asaltó la duda "¿De quién podría tratarse?". Recordó aquella voz, una voz tan familiar… el rostro… que no podía recordar muy bien puesto que todo había ocurrido en sólo segundos. 

Recorrió con la mirada aquella sala, observando cada detalle con cuidado. Frente a ella se encontraba un gran librero, que le provocó la misma sensación de familiaridad. De hecho, cuando observó con más detenimiento, admitió que todo en aquella sala le era familiar. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a recorrer cada rincón, para descubrir en casa de qué conocido o conocida se encontraba. Aquella mesita en el centro de la sala… con los detalles en la madera. ¿A quién pertenecían? Y la pintura de un atardecer en el océano… sabía que antes alguien se la había mostrado. Incluso recuerda haberse emocionado muchísimo, puesto que le encanta el océano. Pero todo estuvo claro al encontrar una fotografía en uno de los estantes. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos rizados, en un tono grisáceo. De mirada dulce y un tanto inocente… una mujer que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio. 

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto…- sonrió tomando entre sus manos la fotografía. 

-Despertaste…- escuchó una voz varonil a sus espaldas. Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de voltearse, puesto que reconoció a su "salvador". 

-Gusto en verte, Touya…- comentó ella, volteándose hacia él. 

-Quien tiene el gusto soy yo…- dijo él, extendiéndole una taza de té e invitándola a sentarse nuevamente. Tomoyo se incomodó un poco por el tono en que lo dijo. "Seguramente pensará que estoy totalmente loca…" pensó, muy avergonzada. Tal vez hubiera preferido que algún extraño fuera quien la encontrara en condiciones tan deplorables. O tal vez Chiharu… o Takashi. Pero ¿Touya? Por alguna razón… eso le incomodaba. Se limitó a sentarse y concentrarse en la taza de té que tenía en sus manos. 

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…- prosiguió el mayor de los Kinomoto-… unos seis meses, diría yo. 

-¿Seis meses?- sonrió Tomoyo, alzando la mirada-… yo creo que más de un año…-

-Bueno, tampoco llevo un calendario perfecto…- carraspeó él, algo avergonzado-… pero cuéntame, ¿cómo van los estudios de fotografía? 

-Eh… los dejé hace unos meses…- confesó ella, sonrojada de la pena. Y más aún cuando vio la reacción de su interlocutor, que iba más allá del asombro. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Los dejaste? ¿Por qué?...- alcanzó a preguntar. 

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. No pensaba discutir sus razones con Touya Kinomoto. Ella le desvió la mirada, parando sus ojos sobre un reloj. Se puso de pie, notando lo tarde que era. 

-Debo irme Touya…- se excusó, y tomó su bolso, que se encontraba junto a ella-… es muy tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi madre.

Sin decir más hizo ademán de irse de allí. Además de la hora, le incomodaba algo la situación. Touya siempre había sido para ella "el hermano mayor de Sakura", y el hecho que la hubiera encontrado en una situación tan… 'comprometedora' la dejaba con un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Y si le decía a Sakura? No… él siempre había sido una persona discreta ¿o no? Porque no tendría cara para enfrentar a Sakura. Justo en el momento en que ella se volteó para pedirle que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido, él la tomó del brazo, a manera de impedirle que se fuera. Tomoyo se avergonzó más aún, puesto que nunca había estado tan cerca de Touya. 

Él se apartó con suavidad, algo turbado. Tomoyo se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, sin encontrar qué decir. Lanzó un hondo suspiro…

-¿Querías decirme algo?- preguntó ella, como incitándole a que hablara primero. 

-Tú primero…- dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que hablara. 

-Bueno…- respiró profundo, nerviosa-… sólo quería pedirte que… que… que lo ocurrido esta tarde no se lo cuentes a nadie. ¿Sí? Verás he tenido ciertos… problemas. Pero no quisiera que nadie se enterara ¿de acuerdo? No quiero preocupar a nadie, ni a mamá, ni a Sakura… mucho menos a ella. Me guardas el secreto ¿sí?...- ella se sintió más tranquila al ver cómo Touya asentía en silencio-… ¿y qué querías decirme?

Tomoyo se asustó un poco cuando sintió a Touya acercarse a ella. El joven la miró con un aire casi fraternal… ella se sonrojó al tope. No le gustaba cuando alguien la miraba de aquella manera. Le hacía recordar sus días de infancia. Él colocó un brazo sobre su hombro…

-Sólo quería pedirte que te cuidaras, Tomoyo…- dijo, casi en un tono de súplica. Para nada se parecía al tono autoritario que Tomoyo creyó usaría. 

Tomoyo le regaló una débil sonrisa, que parecía más tenue aún debido a la poca luz en la sala. Le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y desapareció tras la puerta. 

El silencio retumbaba en la estancia, había permanecido casi una hora en aquella posición; recostado en su sillón, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Finalmente, desvió su atención hacia la puerta. La puerta que ella había cruzado para irse de allí. 

Touya Kinomoto no se consideraba especialmente una persona impresionable con cualquier tontera. Al contrario, muchos problemas le había traído esa actitud suya de "chico frío e indiferente". Sin embargo, algo removió su corazón al encontrar a Tomoyo en aquella situación tan extraña. Se estremeció de sólo pensar lo ocurrido si él no hubiera pasado por allí justo en ese instante. Es cierto que no sabía nada de la vida de Tomoyo en los últimos meses, pero jamás se imaginó que ésta llevara una vida complicada ni dolorosa. 

¿Qué pudo orillarla a tratar de cometer tal locura? Sus ojos… lucían tristes y vacíos. Como si le hubieran cortado las ilusiones de raíz. "Dejé las clases de fotografía", lo dijo en un tono tan desesperado. Es como si no tuviera nada que la atara a este mundo terreno. Ella que siempre se veía radiante, con una apariencia impecable y una hermosa sonrisa pegada a los labios. Siempre alegre y con energías, con ganas de vivir. Esa imagen se cayó en pedazos cuando la sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Al tenerla y contemplarla desmayada en su regazo, la sintió tan débil… tan frágil. Como si tuviera que ser protegida para siempre de todo mal. Y, por alguna descabellada corazonada, sentía que él estaba en capacidad de ayudarla. 

Se puso de pie, con un firme propósito en mente. Suspiró, dejando escapar una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un propósito. Varios meses atrás, Kaho Mizuki regresó a él. Irrumpió en su vida de una manera inesperada y violenta, pero a la vez tan apasionada que él no pudo resistirse. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, el timbre sonó… él abrió y ella estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía allí, ella le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos. Como una colegiala enamorada. 

"-Estoy aquí…-"

Fueron las únicas palabras que dejó escapar de sus labios, antes de arrojarse a él, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Touya quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, por qué un regreso tan repentino, sin siquiera un aviso previo. Pero sus dudas se perdían en los labios de ella, quien le acariciaba con intensidad… como deseando poseerlo. Touya se preguntó en sus vagos momentos de lucidez, si estaban conscientes que ya no eran un par de adolescentes jugando a las caricias y aparentando ser adultos. Eran dos personas maduras… que se estaban dejando embriagar por la pasión. Y así, embriagado de pasión, hizo suya a Kaho. Esa noche la poseyó de una manera total, sintiendo que no existía nada más, que ambos eran el cosmos entero e infinito, llegando a un estado de éxtasis… al que jamás creyó llegar con ninguna mujer. 

Pero aquella mañana, tan repentina como llegó, desapareció y de una manera literal. Encontró una nota, en la cual distinguía la delicada caligrafía de Kaho. Un sencillo "lo siento" que dejaba un millón de dudas en el aire. Pero su orgullo, el cual se había acrecentado con los años, impedía tomar un avión a Inglaterra y exigirle respuestas. 

A partir de ese día, había procurado mantenerse ocupado, sin preocuparse de pensar o de sentir. Quería dejar de lado todo lo relacionado con su vida privada y social. Dedicado totalmente a su profesión, a tratar de recuperar esa chispa que le hiciera mantenerse pegado al trabajo. Había vagado por la vida, sin un rumbo fijo… hasta el día de hoy. 

-Señorita Tomoyo, tiene visitas…- 

-¿Visitas?- se extrañó la joven, mirando el reloj sobre su tocador. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y no había quedado con nadie. Se recogió los cabellos en una alta coleta y salió rumbo al recibidor. 

Su sorpresa fue grande al distinguir, de espaldas, al mayor de los Kinomoto. Frunció el ceño, sin salir de su sorpresa. ¿Touya? Meneó la cabeza varias veces, empezando a sentirse incómoda. "Oh por Kami" pensó ella, aún sin hacer notar su presencia "seguramente viene por lo ocurrido ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero lo menos que quiero es inspirar lástima a nadie". 

-Hola Touya…- comentó la muchacha, regalándole una sonrisa-… es… una sorpresa tu visita. 

-¿Lo crees?- inquirió él escuetamente. Tomoyo enseguida comprobó que, después de todo, no se trataba de otra visita de cortesía. 

-Touya, si vienes por lo ocurrido; debo decirte que ya estoy bien y… pedirte por favor que no le digas nada a Sakura, yo no quiero que…-

-No le he dicho nada a mi hermana. Pero no porque ella no merezca saberlo, sino porque no me corresponde. 

-¿Qué insinúas?- a Tomoyo no le agradó el tono que usó para su última frase. 

-Cuando se tienen problemas, es mejor hablarlos con alguien de confianza para desahogarse… y no tratar de solucionarlos de la manera más fácil…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con qué autoridad vienes a sermonearme?- Tomoyo se detuvo un instante, recordando en dónde se encontraba. Ella no era de armar escándalos, menos para llamar la atención en su propia casa. Alguien podría contarle a su madre y no correría ese riesgo. 

-No es un sermón, es simplemente un consejo de alguien que te aprecia…- respondió Touya, por toda respuesta-… además no vine sólo a visitarte, como te dije… vine a invitarte a almorzar conmigo. 

-¿Eh?- Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras ante aquella sorpresiva propuesta. ¿Touya invitándola a salir? La idea sonaba tentadora, después de todo su madre tenía una comida de negocios y no regresaría hasta la noche. Y Sakura lo más probable es que estuviera con Shaoran. Almorzar con compañía no sonaba nada mal. Pero…

-Touya, si viniste aquí ha "hacer tu buena acción del día con una pobre niña desorientada" pierdes tu tiempo…-

-No lo hago ni por caridad, ni por lástima, ni por nada de eso. Te invito porque quiero y punto…- respondió él secamente. Estaba algo exasperado por la actitud de la chica-… ¿vienes o no? Porque no tengo todo tu tiempo…-

-Dame unos minutos y me arreglo…- exclamó antes de subir por las escaleras, rumbo a su alcoba. 

-Mujeres…- suspiró Touya, mientras tomaba asiento en la sala. 

Tomoyo apareció pocos minutos después. Llevaba sus cabellos sueltos, sostenidos por una pequeña cinta de color lila. Usaba una camisa sin mangas del mismo color y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura. 

-Bien, estoy lista…- le sonrió-… y con mucha hambre ¿nos vamos?

-Seguro que sí…- sonrió Touya, feliz de verla tan animada. 

**[ CONTINUARÁ** ]****

**Capítulo dos! Espero que les guste! Me esforcé mucho. Sobre todo en la última parte porque ya no tenía ni IDEA de cómo terminar el capi T.T jejej xD. Afortunadamente, recibí una llamada *BLUSH* y la inspiración volvió inesperadamente. **

**Weno****, para todos los que estaban traumados pensando… ¿Quién es el chico misterioso? XD Ya se habrán dado cuenta que la pareja central de este fanfic es Tomoyo/Touya. Espero que les guste… y a los que no… hay montones de fanfics de Tomoyo/Eriol para que vayan a leer. Yo misma tengo un par por allí *propaganda encubierta* gomen pero este fanfic quise hacerlo de una pareja no convencional T.T de modo que se aguantan. Y nooooo dejen reviews malos ni nada . en serio tienen muchos fanfics de Tomoyo y Eriol pa leer por allí. En caso de que decidan continuar leyendo esta extraña historia xD dejen reviews, plis **

**Por cierto, se me había olvidado decir. Seguramente muchos se habrán quedado "OROROOROOO?" cuando vieron el título porque no saben su significado. Pues bien, *Mei saca su diccionario de la Real Academia Española* **

**Panacea: Remedio o solución general para cualquier mal || 2. Medicamento a que se atribuye eficacia para curar diversas enfermedades. **

**Creánme, el título lo dice TODO. Obvio aplico el primer significado xD. ¿Por qué? Weno la analogía es que a Touya le toca sanar el corazón de Tomoyo y viceversa (Porque ya vieron lo q hizo la malvada de Kaho!! ¬_¬ mí odiarla! Lo siento por los que les agrada pero era entre ella y Nakuru… y todos sabemos q Nakuru es incapaz de dejar a Touya sin más explicación xD) **

**Oks**** muchas notas de autora por el momento. Dejadme reviews, me hace mucha ilusión! Para contacto mei_akiyama@yahoo.com **


	3. Hora de Almuerzo

**Panacea**

**Por: Meiko A. **

**Capítulo 3: "Hora de Almorzar"**

Llevaban treinta exactos minutos en el restaurante. El local estaba realmente lleno, de modo que les tocaba aún esperar a que trajeran sus pedidos. Mientras esperaba, Tomoyo se sentía realmente en el infierno. Touya se estaba portando como todo un caballero desde que entraron en el restaurante. El joven se encontraba platicándole acerca de sus estudios de medicina que pronto concluirían. Su graduación sería a finales del mes y Tomoyo podía sentir la emoción de Touya en cada palabra, además del brillar de sus ojos. Se veía lleno de ilusiones en ese título que pronto le darían. Además, según le ha contado, ha trabajado demasiado para obtener ese título. Se lo merece, o al menos eso piensa Tomoyo. 

Entonces ¿por qué se siente en la boca del infierno? 

Porque sabe que, en cualquier momento, cuando Touya no tenga más nada que contar acerca de su hermoso título en medicina o sobre su vida en general; le haría preguntas a Tomoyo. Eran tal vez simples preguntas acerca de cómo está su vida, su madre o incluso tal vez para preguntarle su punto de vista sobre la relación de su hermana. O quizás un básico "¿Y tú qué cuentas?". Pero ella no se siente en capacidad de responder, ni siquiera a una pregunta tan básica como esa. ¿Qué podría decirle? Ahora mismo consideraba su vida un desastre. Su vida era un cuadro manchado de dolor, impregnado de cicatrices. 

-Aquí tienen… y por favor, disculpen la demora…- comentó el mesero con algo de pena al momento de servirles. 

-Se ve deliciosa…- comentó Tomoyo mirando su plato, que contenía una buena cantidad de pasta. 

-¿Te agrada la comida italiana?- inquirió Touya, mientras observaba a Tomoyo deleitar su mirada en su plato. 

-Muchísimo… es mi favorita…- sonrió ella, algo avergonzada mientras tomaba el tenedor. 

No supo en qué punto de la conversación ella hizo alusión a "Sakura", pero al mencionar a su hermana la actitud de Touya cambió radicalmente. Observó con fijación a Tomoyo sin decir palabra alguna, logrando incomodar a la joven. "Su mirada es realmente penetrante…" pensó ella. 

-Sobre la relación de Sakura con…-

-Oh Touya…- Tomoyo soltó una risa divertida-… no puedo creer que aún sigas teniendo la misma actitud de hace diez años para con Shaoran. ¿No piensas cambiar?

-No lo creo…- admitió él, algo incómodo por la sonrisa burlesca en los labios de su acompañante. 

-Touya, a estas alturas ¿no quieres admitir que Shaoran es el amor de su vida? Sakura no podría estar con ninguna otra persona que no fuera él. Además, ya Sakura no es una niña a la que puedas proteger, ella sabe defenderse sola. Y en todo caso, Shaoran moriría antes de lastimarla…- aseguró con firmeza. 

-Vamos Tomoyo… uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona. A pesar de lo que digas tú o quien sea, nadie puede asegurarme que él jamás la lastimará. Puede haber amor Tomoyo, pero eso no garantiza la felicidad plena…-

-Eso no es…- pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar aquella frase. Touya le había dado justo en el punto. ¿Acaso Eriol no la amaba? Ella jamás dudó del amor de Eriol. ¿Había evitado ese amor que él la lastimara? No. Touya tenía entonces razones para desconfiar de Shaoran. "Eriol… me amabas… nunca puse eso en tela de duda. Entonces ¿para qué lastimarme, para qué? Son cosas que jamás llegaré a comprender" suspiró ella mientras bajaba la mirada, acto que hizo saber a Touya que algo no andaba bien. 

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- indagó, preocupado por aquel último gesto tan triste y desolado. 

-Nada…- forzó una sonrisa y desvió el tema. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la comida, Touya no pudo apartar de sí la imagen de los ojos tristes de Tomoyo. Era una mirada de tristeza inmensa. Jamás se imaginó verla a ella sumida en tal desolación. Ella, que desde pequeña siempre tenía una sonrisa, una palabra alegre, una actitud de vitalidad y optimismo… ¿verla de aquella manera? 

Tomoyo no parecía querer articular palabra de camino a casa. Y Touya empezaba a exasperarse. No es que no supiera tratar a una mujer… es que se trataba de Tomoyo. La conocía desde que era una niña… pero en realidad era una total desconocida para él. No sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, qué comprendía su mundo… y por consiguiente no tenía idea de cómo aliviar su pena. "¿Qué hacer, Touya? ¿Qué hacer?" se preguntaba incesantemente mientras sentía cómo ese amargo silencio se prolongaba entre ambos. Ella estaba absorta mirando por la ventana, evitando unir sus miradas. "Piensa rápido Kinomoto…" y, repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su mente. Dobló el timón del auto y tomó la dirección contraria a la casa de Tomoyo. Ésta pareció notarlo enseguida y se volteó hasta él. 

-Touya ¿se puede saber…?-

-No voy a dejarte en tu casa con ese rostro que traes. Quedaría muy mal ante tu madre, y también ante Sakura. De modo que tú y yo vamos a dar una vuelta…- contestó él, en un tono tal que Tomoyo no pudo reclamar. 

Ella se preguntó hacía dónde se dirigían. ¿Adónde podría llevarla Touya? Cuando observó con más detenimiento, sintió que aquel camino lo conocía. Aquella vereda… esas casas… ¿hacia dónde iban?... cuando el joven detuvo el auto, ella pudo darse cuenta. El parque de Tomoeda. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, cuando descendió del auto, se sintió golpeada por los recuerdos. 

-Hacía mucho que no venía aquí…- confesó ella. Se estremeció cuando Touya, sin decir palabra, la tomó de la mano y la invitaba a ir con él. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se aferró a su brazo y le siguió el paso. 

-¿Si? Yo vengo aquí por lo menos una vez al mes…- dijo Touya, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía-… me agrada la paz que se respira en este lugar. 

-Es cierto… se siente una gran tranquilidad…- admitió Tomoyo, mirando a su alrededor. Los grandes árboles que crecían a su lado… el paisaje era realmente hermoso-… y… hasta son paisajes dignos de ser fotografiados…- 

-Pues deberías intentarlo…- le alentó el joven, sonriente-… te aseguro que aquí podrías explotar todo tu potencial…- 

-Pero… olvidas… que dejé la fotografía…- comentó ella, avergonzada. Sabía que llegarían a este punto… en donde tendría que hablar de su vida. Sin embargo, no resultaba tan doloroso ahora. ¿Por qué? 

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso juraste jamás volver a fotografiar? No firmaste un contrato que dijera algo como eso, ni mucho menos. ¿Entonces? Tal vez cuando fotografíes algo en este parque… esa pasión que había dentro de ti se vuelva a encender… ¿no te parece?-

-Tal… tal vez…- dijo ella, un poco dudosa. Pero la idea sonaba tentadora, tenía que admitirlo.  

-Tan sólo prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿de acuerdo?- él le hizo un guiño de tal manera, que Tomoyo no pudo negarse. Asintió torpemente y desvió la mirada. La fija mirada de Touya Kinomoto la turbaba un poco. 

-Me consideraré bien servido con esa promesa. Ahora, creo que podremos regresar, es algo tarde- comentó mientras miraba su reloj- y no quiero que la señora Sonomi me reprenda por no dejar en casa a su hija en una "hora decente"- imitó la severa voz de Sonomi en las últimas dos palabras. Segundos después él y Tomoyo estaban riendo a carcajadas. 

De todas las partes de la cita, la más difícil fue la despedida; al menos para Touya Kinomoto. Soltar la dulce mano de Tomoyo y emitir un gesto de despedida le pesó demasiado. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto la compañía de alguien. El aire fresco y juvenil de la joven Daidouji le sentaba muy bien. Escucharla hablar, aunque fuera de un tema sin mayor trascendencia, representaba un espectáculo que turbaba sus sentidos: su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus cabellos, sus expresivos ojos y su aroma… su dulce aroma. Se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía que estuvo tentado a preguntarle si podrían salir de nuevo. 

Pero algo dentro de sí le gritó que eso no estaba bien. Tal vez Tomoyo pensara otra cosa. ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué "otra cosa" pensaría? Tan sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella… "pasar tiempo con ella" eso se escuchaba a propuesta indecente. ¿Propuesta indecente? Meneó su cabeza a manera de negación. "Oh Touya, ya hasta se te olvidó cómo es estar soltero, ¿no?". 

Al llegar a su casa, se desplomó en el sillón de la sala. Se quedó mirando el cielo raso por varios minutos. Repasaba con detenimiento cada minuto vivido en la "cita" de hoy. Porque más allá de esa dulce sonrisa, de esa atrapante mirada y de esos sedosos cabellos; había una chispa de tristeza, una llamita de melancolía. Ella lo disimulaba muy bien, pero para personas que la conocían de toda la vida, no era tan difícil notarlo. ¿Lo habrá notado su hermana? Tal vez, aunque Sakura normalmente no es muy buena en notar estados de ánimos de la gente. Y, como es Tomoyo, disimularía para que no se preocupara. A Tomoyo no le agrada preocupar a la gente que quiere. 

Se detuvo en seco ¿desde cuándo conocía a Tomoyo tanto? Se sorprendió a sí mismo adivinando cómo reaccionaría Tomoyo ante una situación X. En realidad nunca conoció a fondo a Tomoyo, a pesar que Sakura siempre mostró predilección por ella. Desde pequeñas eran las mejores amigas. De cierta manera, Touya vio crecer a Tomoyo justo como vio crecer a Sakura. Y hoy por primera vez notó que, lo mismo que su hermana, Tomoyo se había transformado en una joven mujer. 

Pero seguía existiendo esa tristeza en su mirada. ¿Qué la habría causado? Lanzó un hondo suspiro mientras dirigió su mirada hacia unas fotos que tenía colocadas en la pared del pasillo contiguo a su cuarto. En la primera se encontraba la familia Kinomoto: su padre, Sakura y él. La segunda foto pertenece a su madre; Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien sonreía con esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad característica de ella. Y la tercera y última foto, se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando apenas entraban en la adolescencia. Su hermana casi no ha cambiado, sigue teniendo esa mirada inocente que encanta a cualquiera. Pero ahora Touya presta atención a la niña que está a la izquierda de su hermana. No puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado. En la inocencia que se refleja en sus ojos. Una inocencia feliz… libre de preocupaciones. Tan diferente a su mirada actual. Más madura, pero a la vez más fría y distante. 

-Conoceré qué hay detrás de esa mirada…- se propuso silenciosamente con una determinación que le sorprendió a sí mismo-… lo conoceré, Tomoyo…- 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Weno**** el capítulo tres. Antes que nada mil disculpas, andaba sin computadora.  Pero ya volví, y ahora estoy dispuesta a terminar con todas esas historias que tengo sin terminar. Que la inspiración es mucha pero el tiempo es poco. Y más ahora que estoy por terminar el curso escolar. Pero ya trataré de organizarme y de darme tiempo para todo. **

**Por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… que se escribió solito. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews y me alegra que la historia les esté gustando. Espero no defraudarlos. **

**Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi linda Tay xD que me echó porras desde el principio. Gracias lindura ^-^**


	4. Una Semana

**Panacea.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 4: "Una Semana". **

Una semana. Siete largos y eternos días habían transcurrido desde su 'cita'. Una semana desde que se despidió de ella por última vez. Siete días desde que no había visto su rostro, ni escuchado su voz. Una semana sin saber de ella. Pero no había día en que ella no acaparara sus pensamientos. Su hermoso aroma impregnando su consultorio, y su sonrisa iluminando su día. Ha estado tan tentado a marcar su número. Pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué podría decirle? "He estado pensando en ti…" eso sonaría demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, su coartada era la honestidad. 

-Doctor Kinomoto, me retiro. ¿O hay algo aún pendiente?- era Mako, su asistente. La joven sonrió de alivio cuando Touya le negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cierro el consultorio?

-No te preocupes… me quedaré un rato más… ve sin cuidado…- le sonrió Touya, haciendo un gesto para invitarla a irse. 

-Gracias. Que tenga buena noche, hasta mañana!- ella le hizo un gesto y salió con rapidez de la habitación. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro en la soledad de aquella habitación. Había sido una ardua semana. Su trabajo siempre resultaba agotador, pero lo había sido especialmente en los siete días pasados. Necesitaba tomar unas vacaciones, pero eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de unos meses. Quizás… tan sólo necesitaba distraerse un rato. "Distracción" aquella palabra hizo que sus ojos se posaran sobre una invitación sobre su escritorio. En letras doradas y con delicada caligrafía podía leerse "Touya Kinomoto". Era una invitación a una cena de gala, organizada por la galería en donde trabajaba Yukito. Se expondrían, además, varios cuadros. Siempre hacían este tipo de actividades en alguna época del año, para recaudar dinero para fines benéficos. Y a él, como todos los años, le llegaba una invitación. Casi como una tradición, él nunca asistía. Alguna vez estuvo tentado decirle a Yukito "no pierdas papeles y sobre en mí, sabes que jamás voy". 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía otra idea. Era una loca y desquiciada idea. Pero tal vez funcionaría.   

Abrió la puerta que conducía al balcón. Exhaló un suspiro de admiración hacia el espectáculo que presenciaba: el atardecer. Desde pequeña siempre le habían encantado los atardeceres. Solía sentarse a las piernas de su madre; en ese mismo balcón, a contemplar los atardeceres. A veces, su madre le pedía que entonara una melodía para ella. Accedía casi al instante, también desde pequeña se inclinó por el canto. Por eso jamás se sorprendieron cuando anunció, a los siete años; que deseaba entrar al coro de la primaria Tomoeda. ¡Oh, sus años en aquella escuela! Desde lejos, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Cuando era apenas una niña; y su vida se reducía a su madre, sus prácticas de coro y su amistad con Sakura. 

Ahora, sentada en aquel viejo sillón, contemplando el atardecer sin más compañía que su propia soledad; veía aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos y ajenos que era como si fueran los de otra persona. ¿Tanto la había cambiando la vida? Un suspiro plagado de tristeza se escapó de sus labios. 

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus reflexiones. En la pantalla se podía leer con claridad "Sakura"; mostrando la identidad de quien llamaba. ¿Contestar o no contestar? Negó en silencio. Mejor no, de modo que dejó sonara hasta que finalmente quedó silencioso de nuevo. Segundos después la pantalla tintineó de nuevo, indicando que tenía un mensaje. 

_-Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo estás? No sé de ti desde hace más de una semana. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien; quisiera que saber si podemos ir a tomar un café no sé, salir a conversar. Llámame, si? Te quiero!- _

-Sí, ya saldremos luego Sakura- murmuró mientras apagaba su móvil y lo dejaba a sus pies. 

Sin embargo, esa no era la voz del "Kinomoto" que deseaba escuchar. Sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas y meneó su cabeza. Se reprendió por pensar en él. ¿Qué haces pensando en él, Daidouji? Nada tenía que ver; no debía relacionarlo con Sakura tan sólo porque ella es su hermana. 

_No sé de ti hace más de una semana _pensó en las palabras de Sakura. Hacía más o menos una semana que tampoco sabía nada de Touya. Luego que él se despidiera de ella; después de aquel almuerzo, de aquella salida al parque. De aquella "cita improvisada" como le llamó secretamente, no había tenido noticias del mayor de los Kinomoto. "Tal vez la pasó demasiado mal aquella vez" se repetía constantemente, cada vez que el joven llenaba sus pensamientos. 

Pero ella, sí que lo había pasado bien. Desde el restaurante, hasta el parque. Por unas horas se había relajado y simplemente había sido feliz. No una felicidad desbordante e incontrolable. Pero no experimentó ese sentimiento de vacío que plagaba su vida durante los últimos meses. Se había divertido, la había pasado bien. En esas horas había olvidado todo el dolor, las lágrimas, las noches en vela clamando por un amor que ya no llegaría. Al final de ese día se había planteado preguntas que había ignorado en esos largos y amargos meses. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? ¿Podría retomarla? ¿Aquellas cosas que antes la apasionaban, volverían a ella? Por lo menos debía intentarlo. Reflexionó muchísimo en estos siete días. Es por eso que mañana iría al parque de Tomoeda, con su cámara al hombro y si encontraba algo realmente digno de fotografiar; lo haría. Estaba decidida, mañana sabría si estaba preparada para retomar su vida. 

_-Casa de la Familia Daidouji.-_

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?-

_-Oh, lo lamento, la Señorita Tomoyo salió hace un rato-_

-Comprendo, ¿y no sabe a qué horas regresa?-

_-No sabría decirle joven, pero ¿desea dejarle algún recado?-_

-No se preocupe, yo llamo después. Gracias- y colgó el teléfono antes que la mujer pudiera preguntar su nombre. Aún no estaba seguro por qué; pero le daba vergüenza anunciar a "Touya Kinomoto". ¿Qué pensaría Sonomi si escuchara que llamó preguntando por su hija? Ella era una mujer muy recelosa con Tomoyo. "Creo que es de familia" sonrió el doctor Kinomoto amargamente, recordando la paralela situación suya para con su hermana Sakura. Ahora, ¿dónde podría estar Tomoyo? Tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con ella; pero no quería verse tan desesperado como para marcarle al móvil. ¿En dónde estaría? 

Lo que Touya desconocía, era que gracias a él, ella se encontraba manejando rumbo al parque Tomoeda. Iba muy animada, con su cámara por única compañía; instalada en el asiento de copiloto. Cantaba al ritmo de una canción y sonreía abiertamente. ¿Desde cuándo no hacía algo como eso? Se sentía muy diferente a la Tomoyo de hace un mes atrás. 

Estacionó su auto muy cerca del lugar donde había estado con Touya la última vez. Tomó su cámara con rapidez y, a propósito, dejó el móvil en el auto. "No quisiera que nadie me interrumpa" ella siempre fue muy recelosa de su inspiración, y detestaba que alguien rompiera ese hilo tan perfecto, como ella le llamaba. 

Recorrió la vereda de árboles, eso le trajo buenos recuerdos. Cuando era pequeña y se sentaba a la sobra de esos altos árboles, llegaba a sentirse muy pequeña e insignificante. Muchas de sus aventuras de niñez habían sido por esos parajes. Y éstas iban más allá de las mágicas capturas de Sakura. Su madre y ella solían ir de día de campo; antes que entrara a la escuela. Era apenas una chiquilla de cuatro años, pero aún conservaba pequeños destellos de esas tardes. Su madre cuenta que a ella le encantaba acomodarse en su regazo y mirar las nubes, adivinando sus formas, para luego caer profundamente dormida. 

-Es éste lugar…- sonrió cuando descubrió el mirador. No recordaba exactamente el camino, hacía años que no paraba por allí, pero algo dentro de ella, casi como un "instinto" la condujo hasta allí. Desde el mirador se podía ver casi todo Tomoeda. El espectáculo era hermoso, parecía un pueblecito de muñecas. Se puso de pie sobre el banquillo que allí había y contempló con libertad la ciudad. 

-Luce hermosa- admitió, mientras tomaba la cámara y enfocaba. Unos tres "clic" y hubo terminado. Tres fotografías, nada mal para empezar ¿o sí?. Algo era algo. Miró su dedo índice, el cual había apretado el botón de la cámara. Sonrió levemente. "Pensaba que ya no iba a utilizarte más" pensó mirando su dedo "pero no podía privarte de ese gusto toda la vida ¿no es así?". 

Dejando su equipo a un lado, extendió ambos brazos y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en el sonido del viento, quien rompía libremente en su cuerpo. Era una hermosa sensación, sentía que podía volar y llegar hasta las nubes. Mejor dicho, empezó a sentirse entre ellas. "Si pudiera permanecer así para siempre" pensó "en donde nada me duele, nada me afecta, nada me alcanza…"

Pero todo debe terminar tarde o temprano. Tomoyo iba de regreso a su auto cuando una escena la detuvo. Era una pequeña niña, tenía cabellos negros muy cortitos, jugaba con una gran pelota azul. Reía y saltaba, era vigilada unos metros más atrás por su madre, quien estaba sentada a la sombra de un alto roble. Luego de varios minutos de juego, la pequeña tomó su juguete y corrió con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba su madre y le proporcionó un fuerte abrazo y varios mimos. La mujer sonrió mientras besaba la frente de la pequeña, quien se acomodó con rapidez en su regazo. 

-Es perfecto… perfecto…- alcanzó a decir la pelinegra, extasiada por aquella "visión". Justo allí, reposando bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol; se encontraba seduciéndola de una manera descarada, su inspiración. Con gran agilidad enfocó su lente hacia aquella dirección. Y esperó. "El momento preciso" repitió incansablemente en su mente. Justo cuando la pequeña se inclinó para besar el cachete de su progenitora, su dedo índice supo que era el momento. En cuestión de segundos, apretó con fuerza aquel botón y sonrió, sintiéndose plena, como nunca en mucho tiempo.

-Disculpe ¿qué hace?- preguntó la mujer, un tanto recelosa por el extraño comportamiento de Tomoyo. La ojiazul retrocedió un poco, algo incómoda. "Seguramente pensará que soy una psicópata" suspiró nerviosamente. Pero entonces, vio su dedo índice y supo exactamente qué responder. 

-Descuide señora, tan sólo soy una artista- sonrió y saludó a la pequeña niña, quien muy sonriente también le devolvió el gesto. 

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó ella cuando abrió la portezuela de su automóvil- ¡Es como si fuera la misma de antes! 

Cuando iba a colocar su equipo nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto, su móvil empezó a sonar incesantemente. Comprobó que era Sakura, esta vez se sentía con ánimos de responder. 

-¿Si, Sakura?- 

_-Finalmente te encuentro!! ¡Llevo horas marcando tu número y nadie contestaba! ¡Me preocupé muchísimo! ¿Dónde estás?-_

-En el parque de Tomoeda, no te preocupes. Es sólo que dejé el teléfono en el auto. 

_-¿En el Parque? ¿Qué haces allí?-_

-Oh, es una larga historia, créeme- soltó una pequeña risa. Seguramente, del otro lado del teléfono, Sakura estuviera un tanto desconcertada por su actitud. 

_-Bueno… me alegro que estés bien… ¿recibiste mi mensaje?-_

-Sí. Justo planeaba llamarte hoy- comentó, a manera de disculpa- saldremos un día de éstos, Sakura-

_-Pero ¿cuándo?-_

-No estoy muy segura, ya te llamaré para que acordemos una fecha ¿te parece? Pero ahora…- Tomoyo no pudo evitar emitir una amplia y coqueta sonrisa-… tengo que ver a alguien…

_-¿Alguien? ¿A quién?-_

-Cuando salgamos te cuento Sakura, nos vemos luego. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa. ¡Besos!- ella cerró el teléfono antes que su amiga pudiera indagar más. A ella no le gustaba mentir, y no estaba preparada para encarar a Sakura y decirle "voy a ver a tu hermano". Ya habría tiempo para eso, pero mientras tanto, iría a visitar a Touya.

Y con esa idea en mente, arrancó el motor y enfiló rumbo a su destino: casa del doctor Touya Kinomoto. 

Había salido muy tarde aquella noche del consultorio. Mako, su asistente, había enredado las citas de un par de pacientes. Luego de lo ocurrido, sonrió al recordar la cara de vergüenza de la chica al contarle. Claro, su reacción no había sido la mejor. Seguía explotando de ira en algunas ocasiones, como recuerdo de su juventud que se negaba a irse. Como resultado de ese pequeño error, había terminado casi al doble de pacientes que tenía programados para hoy. Mako, muy avergonzada, había insistido en quedarse a ayudarle, sin cobrar por las horas extras. Gracias a ella, había terminado relativamente temprano. De lo contrario, aún estaría en su consultorio. Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y descansar. Servirse una fría copa de vino y comer un trozo de la pizza que se había detenido a comprar. Lo bueno era que mañana no tenía turno hasta la tarde. Había pedido el día. ¿Por qué? Planeaba hacer una visita. Necesitaba ver a Tomoyo y hacerle su "petición". Se avergonzó de sólo pensar en ello. 

Con rapidez abrió la puerta principal del condominio. Miró su reloj, era ya muy tarde. Quizás demasiado tarde para la señora Sonomi Daidouji. Si llamara diría que esas no son horas "decentes" de llamar a una señorita. Y tal vez tuviera razón. 

Nada ni nadie había preparado a Touya Kinomoto para lo que encontraría. Apenas vio esa abundante cabellera negro azabache, esa tez tan blanca y perfecta; su corazón se detuvo por la sorpresa y el asombro. Su cena casi se le resbala de las manos ante tal aparición. 

-Oh, lleva aquí mucho tiempo- una sorpresiva voz a sus espaldas le tomó desprevenido por segunda vez aquella noche. Se trataba de la señora Izumo, su vecina. Llegaba con unos paquetes del supermercado y una amplia sonrisa, como siempre- como no llegabas, le ofrecí venir a mi casa a esperarte, para que estuviera más cómoda. Pero pobrecita, le dio mucha pena y se negó. Imagino que se durmió esperando por ti… 

-Oh, Tomoyo…- le miró con dulzura. ¿Se había dormido esperando por él? Aquella idea le… negó levemente, era mejor no pensar qué le transmitía aquella idea. 

-Es muy linda Touya- admitió la señora Izumi, una mujer de mediana edad, a quien Touya tenía muchísimo cariño puesto que siempre que podía le ayudaba en las labores de casa e incluso en prepararle comida en algunas ocasiones- aunque no deberías hacer esperar tanto a tu novia, se puede cansar de ti- rió divertida y haciéndole un guiño, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. 

-¿Eh? Pero, espere… ella no es…- pero su vecina se había retirado antes que él pudiera decir algo coherente. Estaba confuso y abrumado. 

-¿Touya?- al parecer el sueño de la chica era ligero, porque se despertó con las voces. Cuando se encontró verdaderamente despierta y recordó su situación, se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, muy roja por la pena-… kami… qué vergüenza…-

-No te preocupes- sonrió amablemente, mientras la escoltaba hasta su apartamento-… llegué muy tarde hoy, no debiste esperarme.

-¿Un día pesado?- preguntó ella, para cambiar un poco ese tema que le incomodaba. 

-Sí, por error mi secretaria confundió algunas citas y terminé atendiendo más pacientes de los que me correspondían.- suspiró, colocando la pizza en la mesa del comedor. 

-Vaya… de haberlo sabido te habría llamado antes, pero quería sorprenderte-

-Créeme que lo hiciste- Touya desvió la mirada, turbado- lamento que te hayas tenido que quedar dormida en el piso- 

-No lo lamentes- ella negó con firmeza mientras, para espanto de Touya, se acercó a él con suavidad- es que tenía que verte…

_"¡Tenía que verte!" _ Las palabras de la joven resonaron fuertemente en los oídos del Kinomoto. 

-Tenías que verme… ¿a mí?- volvió a preguntar, sin creérselo todavía. Y, contra toda lógica, la chica le asintió alegremente.

-Tenía que darte las gracias- al ver el rostro confuso de su interlocutor ella sacó una carpeta crema de su bolso- quise agradecerte por esto-

Touya abrió el sobre crema. Allí habían varias fotografías, todas sin duda tomadas desde el parque Tomoeda. Tres hermosas vistas de la ciudad desde el mirador. Y varias fotografías de una madre con quien parecía ser su hija. Todas ellas captaban la esencia y magia del momento. Todas habían sido tomadas por el ojo de un muy buen artista. 

-Tomoyo… ¿acaso tú…?-

-Sí, fui yo quien tomé estas fotografías. Estaba tan feliz cuando salí del parque que pensé en venir a mostrártelas. Pasé primero por casa y las revelé. Oh, Touya fue tan emocionante apretar el botón. ¡Y más aún revelar las fotos! Ver surgir la imagen lentamente, hasta que queda perfecta, justo como tú la imaginaste. ¡Me sentí tan feliz! ¡Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser yo!- la chica deslizó con algo de torpeza  su mano hasta la del joven. La tomó con firmeza y casi automáticamente sus miradas chocaron. Touya quedó extasiado con los ojos de ella. Eran tan hermosos, tan puros, tan profundos…

-Gracias Touya- dijo, sin soltar su muñeca- de no haber sido por ti y porque ese día me llevaste al parque, tal vez nunca hubiera recuperado esa parte de mí que tanto amo. Gracias…-

-No… no creo que haya hecho… mucho en realidad...- el joven hablaba entrecortadamente. Toda una semana. Siete largos siglos pensando en ella para ahora tenerla de sorpresa a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Se había preparado para hablar con ella al día siguiente, para no parecer un lerdo idiota. Pero su sorpresiva visita le había turbado todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. 

-Hiciste más de lo que crees… y te lo agradeceré por siempre. Ahora, como es tarde y veo que aún no has cenado- ella miró de reojo la caja de pizza que había sobre la mesa- creo que te dejaré. Espero nos veamos pronto…-

_Espero nos veamos pronto…_

¿Daban aquellas palabras pie a su propuesta? ¿Significaría que ella podría aceptar su invitación? Había estado pensando cómo preguntarle sin que sonara de una manera desesperada. La observó darse la espalda y alejarse, rumbo a la puerta. ¿La dejaría ir? Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad como ésta.

-Tomoyo…-

-¿Sí?- ella se volteó casi enseguida. Era como si estuviera esperando que él la detuviera. 

-Fui invitado a una cena. Será también una exposición de obras de arte, y como sé que eso te agrada pensé si…- 

-¿Cuándo es?- preguntó, al parecer mostrando interés. 

-El próximo martes, en cinco días…-

-Martes… martes…- luego de unos segundos, semejantes a una eternidad para Touya, ella le miró sonriente- de acuerdo, pasa por mí el martes a las siete. ¡Nos vemos!-

La vio desvanecerse detrás de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración por varios minutos. ¿Ella había aceptado? Todo pasó tan rápido que se negaba a creerlo. Continuó mirando la puerta, mientras pensaba en esa hermosa cabellera negro azabache, que le robaba la calma y el sueño. Toda una semana pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en su aroma, en su voz. Siete días planeando cómo invitarla a salir. Horas maquinando una excusa para llamarla o ir hasta su casa. Y el sólo verla dormida a los pies de la puerta de su apartamento, hizo que todos sus planes se desmoronaran. Todo se rompió, sólo estaba allí ella, dormida por esperarlo. Ver de nuevo su bella sonrisa, luego de una semana de evocarla en sus recuerdos. Respirar el mismo aire que ella fue demasiado. Su hermosa presencia iluminó el recinto de una manera asombrosa. "Cinco días…" pensó, ese sería el tiempo necesario para volver a verla. 

-Vamos, si sobreviví una semana… cinco días no es nada- sonrió para darse ánimos. 

**[CONTINUARÁ]**

**Notitas de Autora: aquí otro capítulo!. Touya finalmente se atrevió a invitar a Tomoyo, luego de una larga semana de traumas sobre la pelinegra era hora. ¿No creen?**

**Este capítulo en especial me encantó escribirlo, salió desde el fondo de mi alma.**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews o me han mandado correos, significa mucho sobre todo porque no imaginé que hubiera tantos a quienes les agradara esta pareja. Aún faltan muchas sorpresas, tengo preparado de todo para este fanfic… que está escrito con corazón. **

**Para comentarios o contacto a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com **


	5. Una noche inolvidable

**Panacea**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 5: "Una noche inolvidable". **

Había resaltado ese día encerrándolo en un círculo rojo en su calendario. Era como para que, aunque quisiera, no pudiera olvidar que tenía un importante compromiso esa noche. Le llevó bastante tiempo encontrar el vestido adecuado. Tenía entendido que esas celebraciones eran formales, pero nunca demasiado. Y ella quería ver y sentirse perfecta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ésta sí era una cita real. ¿Hacía cuánto no tenía una cita con un hombre? Ya casi no recordaba la última. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Negó a su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. No debía reparar en esas cosas. Lo importante es que saldría hoy en la noche con Touya Kinomoto y hará todo lo posible por disfrutar la velada.

Suspiró mientras colocaba el vestido contra su cuerpo y se miraba en el espejo. Era un largo vestido negro ligeramente escotado. Era muy sencillo y no poseía casi ningún adorno. Pensó entonces en su pareja de esta noche. En Touya. ¿Quién diría que estaría aceptándole invitaciones a salir? ¿Y quién diría que iba a estar tan desesperada por verle que se quedaría esperando a las puertas de su casa? "Vaya, has cambiando algo, Daidouji" murmuró a sí misma.

Tres golpecitos le hicieron desviar su atención hacia la puerta.

-¿Tomoyo puedo pasar?- la puerta se entreabrió dando paso a su madre, Sonomi. Tomoyo le hizo una seña y a los pocos segundos su madre ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Luces muy hermosa esta noche, hija- comentó Sonomi, visiblemente orgullosa.

-¿Lo crees?- sonrió Tomoyo ampliamente, contemplando nuevamente su reflejo. Saberse bonita le hizo sentirse realizada. "¿Me verá él bonita?" se sorprendió haciéndose esa pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo importaba su apariencia para presentarse ante Touya?

-Vas a salir con Touya ¿no es así?-

Aquella pregunta de su madre pareció quedar en el aire, aleteando silenciosamente por toda la habitación. Sembrando dudas y preocupaciones en Tomoyo, ella odiaba mentir, además, si mentía pronto su madre la descubriría, después de todo, Touya pasaría a recogerla dentro de poco. Suspiró mientras se colocaba los pendientes, así evitaba mirar a su madre a la cara.

-Pues… sí…- admitió finalmente, mirando su reflejo otra vez. Se vislumbraban nervios en su mirada.

-Es un buen muchacho- comentó su madre, mientras colocaba una cartera negra sobre el tocador. Tomoyo arqueó su ceja, mientras miró a su madre inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó, curiosa.

Sonomi simplemente emitió una sonrisa. A Tomoyo le recordaba la forma en que Sonomi le miraba años atrás. Cuando se sentaba a conversar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus sueños y metas. Sonomi la escuchaba atentamente, para sonreír al final, de esa manera tan especial. Esa sonrisa que sólo pueden poner las madres, como si supieran algo que es desconocido para el resto del mundo. Como si conocieran un secreto, pero uno tan obvio que las hijas no pueden ver.

-¿Mamá?- insistió Tomoyo, algo incómoda por esa sonrisa. Cuando su madre le sonreía de aquella manera, tenía la impresión que conocía algo que ella no.

-Estás muy sonriente hoy, hija- Sonomi tomó el mentón de su hija y lo encaminó de tal forma que Tomoyo pudiera verse, una vez más, en el espejo- hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así-

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Hacía mucho que no se arreglaba de esa manera, ni tampoco sonreía tan seguido. Antes, ¡cómo costaba que sonriera! Y ahora, las risas salían prácticamente por sí solas y sin mayor dificultad. Todo esto se debe gracias a Touya, no tiene ninguna vergüenza en reconocer que ha sido él quien ha traído nuevamente las risas a su vida.

-Tengo que irme- su madre rompió sus pensamientos, anunciando su partida.

-¿Adónde?- Tomoyo preguntó, algo sorprendida.

-Pues por allí- le hizo un guiño, desde el umbral de la puerta- tu madre también tiene derecho a guardar secretos-

Tomoyo vio la puerta cerrarse, y se quedó durante varios minutos contemplándola. Su madre a veces era demasiado enigmática. Incluso para ella, su hija, Sonomi representaba en varias ocasiones un total misterio.

-Señorita Tomoyo- varios minutos después, unos dos golpecitos a la puerta le dieron un vuelco al corazón. Seguramente…- han venido a buscarla…-

…sí, él ha venido.

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono móvil empieza a sonar. Observa la pantalla tintinear incesantemente, aparece en letras claras: "Sakura", revelando quién le está llamando. Sostiene su móvil durante varios minutos, meditando si contestar o no. Finalmente, niega levemente con la cabeza y coloca el móvil sobre su repisa, para luego abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacia el inicio de las escaleras. Aún por el pasillo, puede escuchar su móvil timbrar, pero el artefacto se quedará muy tranquilo en su recámara.

No desea que nadie la interrumpa esta noche.

----

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- le sonrió Tomoyo ampliamente, cuando bajaba el último escalón.

Touya, sin duda, quedó embelesado desde que la contempló descender con cuidado las escaleras. Lucía realmente hermosa aquella noche, cualquier hombre podría notarlo sin mayor dificultad. Alguna vez, cuando apenas Tomoyo cumplía la mayoría de edad, escuchó a su padre comentar que tal vez ella siguiera la tradición de Nadeshiko y se convirtiera en modelo. En ese momento no le hizo mayor caso a tal comentario, pero ahora, al tenerla frente a él y ver el porte que tiene, sabe que su padre no se equivocó. Movió sus labios, para intentar decirle lo hermosa que se veía, pero no pudo articular palabra. Su sonrisa lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado, nunca antes parecía haber visto unos dientes tan blancos y parejos, ni unos labios tan delicados.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- le sonrió ella dulcemente, mientras señalaba la puerta. Touya sintió sonrosarse de la vergüenza, y con cierta torpeza le ofreció su brazo. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió al sentir la mano de Tomoyo asirse de su brazo.

Touya Kinomoto sabía que su acompañante no tendría ningún problema en adaptarse al ambiente de aquella cena, después de todo, Tomoyo era una chica muy culta. Y no se equivocó. Apenas entraron por la puerta principal, ella se comportó como la gran dama que es. Fueron recibidos amablemente por Yukito, quien se mostró muy sorprendido al ver quién era la acompañante de su amigo, pero hizo gala de su prudencia y no hizo mayores comentarios frente a la joven. Pero ya sabía Touya que al menor momento que estuvieran a solas, Yukito indagaría; es por ello que se dedicaría a mantenerse lejos de su amigo, por lo menos por esta noche. No es que no deseara hablar de Tomoyo, es más, sabía que pasaría largas horas hablando con Yukito sobre ella, pero en esta noche no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba viviendo un sueño y no deseaba despertar de él.

Caminó hasta Tomoyo, con dos copas de vino, la joven estaba embelesada observando los cuadros de la exposición.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Touya, extendiéndole una copa.

-¡Son preciosos!- exclamó ella, sonriente- hablaré con Yukito, puesto que me gustaría llevarme alguno de éstos a casa…-

-Si yo pudiera, también compraría uno- suspiró Touya, mirando un enorme lienzo que representaba un hermoso atardecer en el océano.

-¿Y por qué no puedes?- los ojos de Tomoyo reflejaban curiosidad.

-Porque no sé cuánto tiempo permanezca en la ciudad, no tendría sentido gastar dinero en un cuadro si planeo mudarme ¿no crees?- sonrió él ampliamente. Sin embargo, pudo notar cómo el rostro de Tomoyo se ensombreció por segundos.

-¿Planeas mudarte acaso?- preguntó ella, mirándole con fijación.

-Pues… sí y no…- admitió él, recordando que jamás le ha contado a Tomoyo sus planes- lo que pasa es que tenía planeado tomar una especialización en el extranjero. Sería de seis meses a un año, planeo volver, no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola- carraspeó, pensando en Sakura y su "novio"- y además… no podrás librarte tan fácil de mí-

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad. Por unos segundos, pensó que Touya se iría para siempre… pero le reconfortó muchísimo saber que tan sólo sería algo temporal.

-Te deseo suerte en ese caso ¿tienes pensado algún país en especial?-

-Mi primera opción era Inglaterra, sin embargo…- bajó la mirada, incómodo. Todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra le traía recuerdos de Kaho y no iba a pensar en ella, no cuando estaba junto a Tomoyo.

-Oh, lástima, ya iba a decirte que te visitaría; pero créeme que Inglaterra no está en mi lista de países favoritos- sonrió ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con lo natural que le salió la frase.  

Ella se sintió algo cohibida por la fija mirada que le dirigió Touya Kinomoto. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la miraba así, como si quisiera ahondar en ella, descubrir sus pensamientos.

-Tú y Eriol…-

-Touya- le cortó ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa- la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo ¿para qué arruinarlo con recuerdos dolorosos?-

Una sonrisa de aceptación adornó los labios de Touya. Ella no quería pensar en Eriol, así como él tampoco deseaba pensar en Kaho. Tenía razón, lo mejor era disfrutar la velada y la compañía que ambos se hacían.

Al faltar poco para el final de aquella cena, Tomoyo se excusó alegando que necesitaba ir al baño un momento. Él la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, sin perder aquella gracia tan atrayente propia de ella.

Entonces, cuando vio a Yukito aproximarse, supo que su deseo de no tocar el tema "Tomoyo" durante la noche de hoy, no iba a cumplirse. Su amigo le sonrió ampliamente y, escurriéndose entre una pareja de invitados, fue a sentarse justo a su lado.

-Luces muy bien esta noche, Touya- sonrió él, mientras tomaba una copa de vino que le ofrecía un mesero.

-No, gracias- susurró Touya, cuando el mesero se inclinó con la bandeja de copas. Luego dirigió la mirada a su amigo, quien estaba muy sonriente.

-¿Qué esperas para preguntarme por Tomoyo?- suspiró, algo incómodo por la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Yukito. ¡Cuánto odiaba esa mirada! Era como si le estuviera diciendo "todo lo sé".

-Que conste que estaba tratando de controlarme e incluso iba a desviar el tema. Has sido tú quien ha empezado, luego no quiero bronca ¿de acuerdo?- comentó Yukito de tal forma, que parecía estar conteniéndose de estallar en risa.

Touya, por su parte, gruñó. Siempre Yukito le sacaba la información sin decir absolutamente nada. Era como si cayera en sus redes y hablara todo lo que justamente no deseaba decirle. Algunas veces ha estado tentado a preguntarle si Yue no le ha transmitido algún poder mágico por error.

-Luce muy bonita hoy- comentó Yukito, sonriente, mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Sí- admitió Touya, lo más cortante que pude. Sin embargo, casi está seguro que su rostro demostró lo suficiente para que Yukito inicie a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Y la has traído a una exposición de cuadros, un lugar en donde alguien como ella seguro se siente a gusto- admitió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, es la única persona conocida que estaba seguro no se aburriría con esto- comentó Touya, desviando la mirada de su amigo.

-Pero no sabía que le tuvieras la confianza suficiente como para invitarla a un evento como éste- sí, allí estaba el comentario que ha estado esperando desde que inició la conversación- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?-

-Desde hace poco tiempo- dijo tajantemente, mientras miraba a Yukito incómodo- ¡Y deja de mirarme como si estuviera ocultando algo!-

-No he dicho eso- corrigió Yukito, ampliando aún más su sonrisa- si eso sientes, es porque seguramente sí me ocultas algo y ahora sí demando saber qué es-

-No te oculto absolutamente nada- le cortó Touya, contorsionando su rostro de rabia- deja de insistir-

-No te pongas así, Touya ¿has olvidado cómo aceptar una broma?- rió Yukito, bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa.

-Entre Tomoyo y yo no hay absolutamente nada ¿me entiendes?- aseguró con firmeza y, lejos de tranquilizarse, se enojó aún más al ver esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios de Yukito.

-No he dicho eso, es más, ni siquiera lo he insinuado- Yukito entrecerró sus ojos, entonces Touya se sintió totalmente acorralado- creo que ya descubrí de qué pie cojeas, Touya-

-Maldito seas, Yukito- exclamó Touya, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, viéndose finalmente descubierto.

-No te pongas así Touya, que no he dicho que esté mal lo que sientes- dijo Yukito con tono de culpa al ver así a su amigo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me has puesto en ridículo? ¿Para burlarte de mí?-

-Sabes que jamás lo haría Touya. Además, ni siquiera has permitido que dicte mi opinión, has intentado predecir lo que pienso, pero lamentablemente mi amigo, perdiste ese don hace bastante tiempo- Yukito le hizo un guiño algo amargo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo quiero decirte que... me alegro mucho porque… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así- sentenció Yukito, sonriente.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Touya, arqueando las cejas.

-Feliz…-

-¡Pero si son la pareja dorada!- Tomoyo apareció por detrás de ambos. Touya casi se cae de su silla, rogando que ella no haya escuchado ninguna frase de la conversación, pero por la sonrisa amplia de Tomoyo, parece no haber escuchado nada- lamento interrumpirlos, se veían muy a gusto. ¿Puedo saber de qué tanto hablaban?-

-Pues de ti, Tomoyo- sonrió Yukito ampliamente. Ahora sí que Touya quería caerle encima a Yukito. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir cosa semejante? Observó a Tomoyo, quien miró a Yukito confusa por unos segundos, para luego mirarle a él, como preguntando "¿Y qué hablaban de mí?".

-Hablamos de lo hermosa que estás hoy- Yukito tomó la delicada mano de la joven, mientras ésta se sonrojaba- tanto Touya como yo lo hemos decidido unánimemente.

-¿Ah sí?- Tomoyo le miró de reojo, al parecer estaba satisfecha con que él la encontrara hermosa.

-Pues… sí…- admitió con timidez, para luego reparar en su reloj. Ya era algo tarde y no deseaba tener problemas con Sonomi- Tomoyo, ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor irnos ya… el evento ha terminado prácticamente y no deseo que tu madre se enoje conmigo-

-Tienes toda la razón- sonrió ella, quien conoce perfectamente los pensamientos de su madre respecto a las horas de llegada a casa- creo que lo mejor será despedirnos- le dio un beso fugaz a Yukito en la mejilla- la próxima vez que organices un evento como éste, por favor avísame, estaré encantada de venir-

-Y yo encantado de tenerte como invitada- Yukito besó su mano de forma galante, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrosarse- ha sido un gusto verte, Touya acertó con invitarte.

Touya le ofreció su brazo, ésta vez con mayor naturalidad, y una sonriente Tomoyo se prendió de él. La escoltó hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la residencia Daidouji.

Durante el camino, ambos hablaron de trivialidades varias, rieron demasiado. Tomoyo se encontraba especialmente feliz. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le ha pasado realmente bien, que ha salido a divertirse, que se ha sentido nuevamente como una adolescente. Esta noche se siente revitalizada, como si todos estos meses de dolor y angustia hubieran disminuido en su corazón. Era prácticamente como si un bálsamo hubiera caído accidentalmente sobre la herida, sanándola de manera silenciosa y efectiva. ¿Todo eso se lo debía a Touya Kinomoto? Sí, todo eso y más… estaba segura.

-La he pasado realmente bien esta noche…- dijo Touya cuando estacionó el auto en la acera frontal a casa de Tomoyo.

-Yo también- admitió la joven. Sus ojos estaban lejos de la mirada de Kinomoto, aún no sabía por qué.

Hubo un silencio. Su casa se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia, pero Tomoyo parecía no tener intenciones de abandonar el auto de Touya. ¿Por qué?

-Gracias Touya…- susurró ella, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Gracias? Pero… ¿por qué?-

-Por todo…-

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Tomoyo no deseaba que esta noche terminara, lo único que realmente quería era permanecer al lado de Touya por unos minutos más, de ser posible. Miró de reojo las ventanas de su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso significaba que su madre no la estaba esperando. Podía demorarse un poco más.

-Tu madre va a molestarse- al parecer, los pensamientos de Touya era totalmente contrarios a los suyos.

Ella suspiró con tristeza, habría dado lo que fuera por robarle la carta tiempo a Sakura, para así repetir esta noche una, y otra y otra vez.

-Está bien…- asintió, inclinándose hacia Touya, para despedirse al fin-… nos veremos…-

-Te hablo mañana- Touya se sorprendió ante tal propuesta. ¿Él llamando a una chica al día siguiente de una cita? ¿Estaba sonando demasiado desesperado? Quizás sí, pero eso no era demasiado importante, después de todo, estaba tratando con Tomoyo, era demasiado especial como para comportarse con ella igual que con el resto de las mortales.

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entonces, en ese preciso instante, sus azules pupilas se fijaron en los labios de Touya, preguntándose a sí misma si se atrevía a llegar a ellos. Lucían tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, casi como un tesoro prohibido. Sintió un enorme impulso de besarlo, más que un impulso, era como una necesidad. Pero jamás se atrevería, ella era una chica que pensaba demasiado cada una de sus acciones. Sin embargo ¿cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella? Se la estaban sirviendo prácticamente en bandeja de oro… no podía desaprovecharla. Sería como escupirle al destino en su propia cara.

-Tomoyo…-

Touya no alcanzó a pronunciar más palabras, los labios de Tomoyo le cerraron el paso. Fue un beso dulce, con matices más bien rosas. Los labios de ella eran delicados, tiernos, con un sabor demasiado sublime. Un sabor que Touya tuvo el honor de probar a todas sus anchas. Alcanzó a llevar su mano hasta el cuelo de ella, tocando con suavidad sus sedosos cabellos. Pudo aspirar con tranquilidad ese rico aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Y así, tan rápido como comenzó, el beso terminó. Los ojos de Touya la miraban desconcertados, buscando posibles respuestas.

Tomoyo jamás se ha sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Seguramente Touya debe estar pensando que es una atrevida.

-Lo siento Touya…- dijo, evitando su mirada y buscando con torpeza la forma de abrir la puerta del auto.

Tardó unos largos y tediosos segundos abrir la portezuela del carro de Touya. Una vez fuera, se volteó hacia él por última vez, le hizo un tenue gesto con la mano, a manera de despedida. Luego, corrió hacia el portal de su casa. Demoró otros tediosos segundos en encontrar la llave adecuada. Corrió con toda las fuerzas que le permitían sus altos tacones por todo el patio delantero. Se alegró muchísimo que el ruido que produjo al entrar a la casa no despertara ni a su madre ni a ningún otro habitante de la casa.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, ni siquiera prendió la luz. Enseguida se desplomó en la cama, ahogando su rostro en la almohada. Allí ahogó un enorme grito que llevaba reprimiendo desde que saltó fuera del coche de Touya.

Al tranquilizarse un poco más, se reincorporó de su cama. A tientas en la oscuridad buscó la perilla que abría la puerta de su balcón, haciéndola girar. Desde allí podría contemplarse el hermoso firmamento.

-Oh por dios…- suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Sintió el corazón encogerse cuando miró hacia el frente. Desde su balcón podía contemplarse claramente el auto de Touya Kinomoto, que aún estaba estacionado frente a la entrada de su casa.

**[CONTINUARÁ]**

**Ya les debía la continuación de este fanfic ¿no es así? **

**La verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza, les prometo no tardar tanto para el capítulo seis, promesa solemne. **

**Espero les haya gustado, ya tenía que haber un poco de acción entre Touya y Tomoyo, porque creo que era eso lo que todos queríamos ¿no? Veremos qué pasa a partir del "beso robado", ahora ambos tendrán que reflexionar mucho sobre qué es lo que cada uno desea del otro. **

**En fin, deseo dedicarle este capítulo a Yukiko, por apoyarme desde un principio con esta historia, y porque ha sabido ganarse un trocito de mi corazón. **

**Para comentarios escribir a meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**

**Ya saben, el at se sustituye por la arroba, y el dot por un punto. Kisses y hasta el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
